Lakeside
Lakeside is an encounter in the Dragons Clash mission hub. It comes after Lake Path. Enemies *Honorable Orc Warrior (780 Gold, 96 Xp, 60 Energy, 15 HP Normal, 20 Hard, 25 Nightmare) *Honorable Orc Spike-Bearer (845 Gold, 104 Xp, 65 Energy, 20 HP Normal, 25 Hard, 30 Nightmare) *Well Trained Blood Wolf (910Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 20 HP Normal, 25 Hard, 30 Nightmare) *Honorable Orc Bloodrager (910Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 30 HP Normal, 35 Hard, 40 Nightmare) *Kantharu the Axe Master (4410 Gold, 350 Xp, 210 Energy, 1 HP All) Transcript Introduction You run towards the distant crowd, your eyes having picked out the townspeople in its midst. A large band of orcs stands in a loose circle, around two figures locked in battle. One is a green-skinned goliath wielding a huge two-handed axe, the other a man armed with a sword and shield. You're still far from them, too far to intervene with spell or arrow, when the great axe sweeps in a low arc, and cleaves through the human's middle. If the doomed man cries out, the sound doesn't reach you. Nor is there any victory cheer, any bloodthirsty cry from the orcs. They simply look on, as silent as the worshippers sitting in a temple's pews. Another human emerges from the crowd, turned loose by the orcs on either side of her, and crouches down beside the dead man. She rises back up with his sword in her grasp, her other hand glowing with sorcerous light. The big orc waits for her to get to her feet and ready herself before stepping towards her, his blade raised in a high guard. But now you're in range, and a spell flies from your hand. It's a clumsy missile, hurled in mid-run, and it only serves to graze an orc's shoulder as his stands watching the battle. Yet it's enough -- the orc combatant pauses as his wounded comrade cries out in rage and whirls round, and both he and the spectators turn to face you. You come to a halt, and stride forward -- slowing your pace so that your companions can catch up to you. Tessa arrives at your side a second later, along with the next fleetest of foot. "You're interrupting a challenge, human," the orc says. His accent is heavy, but his speech as fluent as any you've heard from an orc. Their own language has no articles, so as a consequence most neglect them when using the common tongue. Many also tend to drop or mangle pronouns. But this orc is educated, and from the look of him well trained with the huge weapon he carries. "A challenge?" you say. You glance at the woman brandishing the sword, and at the other humans held prisoner by the orcs. Perhaps if you bandy words with this one you can find some way to save them -- whereas you know their lives would be forfeit if you simply attacked. "That's what you call murder in your tribe?" "Our orders are to execute them. But I'm giving them a chance," the orc replies. "Anyone who faces me, and draws my blood, gets to walk free. Those who fail die a warrior's death, instead of a criminal's." "You're an axe master," you say, speaking the thought aloud as more of your companions fall into line beside you. "Yes." The orc nods his head, and a grin crosses his face. He seems both pleased and impressed by your recognition. "Kantharu, master of the axe." An axe master... You've seen their kind before, when two of their number performed at the royal court in East Kruna -- part of a diplomatic embassy went by one of the jungle tribes. Axe masters are as devoted to their weapons and martial crafts as any elven archer, or swordmaster from Nine Rivers. You look upon his gleaming blade, and you know that your death might be dancing upon its edge. But you have no choice... "I have a better challenge for you," you say. "Fight me. If I kill you, these people go free." Kantharu laughs. "A poor challenge. If I kill you, your friends will attack. What good is a duel like that?" You're about to argue, but you hold your tongue. He's right and you both know it. You companions would never agree to withdraw if the orc bested you, and leave the other prisoners to face his axe. Nor would you ask such a thing of them. "Very well. Then let your orcs join in. My companions and I against all of you." Kantharu is silent for a moment, as though musing over your offer. At last he barks out a word in his own language. The orcs holding the prisoners back away, moving the captives out of the field of battle. The axe master looks at the mage woman, who still stands there brandishing her sword. "With them..." He gestures at the prisoners, then at you and your companions. "...or with them?" "With them," she replies, nodding towards you. The orc nods in approval, and his minions pull back into their battle lines -- allowing the woman to come to your side and find a place in your own line. You lock gazes with the axe master, determined to make him your own adversary before he can put his great blade to work on your allies. Conclusion Brawl boss unlocked! You slip aside as the axe chops downwards, cleaving into the ground where you stood a moment ago with much force that it might well have split you in half. It's a clumsy blow, one the axe master would surely never have made were he not weary and wounded -- the prelude to his destruction. Before he can pull his axe free, you leap. One of your boots strikes against the back of the weapon's head, embedding it further into the ground. The other pushes against the shaft, using it for purchase as you spring higher into the air. As you rise up above your foe, harnessing your momentum to flip your body upside-down, you can almost hear the voices of your trainers berating you for taking such a risks -- for performing such a flamboyant, dangerous, unnecessary maneuver. But they fall silent as your blade plunges downwards, sinking into the space between the axe master's neck and collarbone. Instead you hear the words of the wongs which will be sung of his fight when it becomes part of your legend. Your body continues its motion, and you pull your sword free as you land on your feet behind the orc. A geyser of blood spurts from his wound, as though in celebration of your blow. Kantaru stumbles round, the shaft of his axe falling from his hands. He looks into your eyes, and his face widens into a grin. "Good..." Then he collapses. The last orcs, those guarding the prisoners, release their captives and rush forward into the melee. In moments they've joined their comrades in death. Only you, your companions, and the Bluselleans are left in a sea of fallen foes. The townspeople are gazing at you in such a wonder that you know words would be superfluous. Nothing you could say would rival the story they'll tell of your fight with the axe master. So you merely walk away, towards the next battle. Category:Dragons Clash